


no point

by norainydays



Category: Altered Carbon (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norainydays/pseuds/norainydays
Summary: Takeshi returns in a new sleeve





	no point

Takeshi was back in the city, and he knew at some point he might run into Kristin, but even so, the moment he saw her, he couldn’t help the way his heart seemed to remember how her hands running down his back made his heart stop. He shook his head, walking up to her and tapping her on the shoulder.  
The moment she turned around, a smile on her face as if she has just been laughing.   
The moment she saw him, her smile dropped, as if she knew who he was even in a new sleeve.  
“What are you doing here?”   
For a second he was taken back, but instead he just took a literal step back, rubbing the back of his neck. He was still not used to the way this sleeve reacts to nervousness.  
“I had to do something in the city,” he said.  
He saw something flash in Kristin’s eyes before she turned away.  
“I’d suggest you hurry up and leave, Kovacs,” she told him.  
He thought he could hear something waver in her voice, but he ignored it, nodding and silently walking away.  
Takeshi stuffed his heart into his pockets with his tightened fists, going back to whatever the hell he was doing before, not that it really mattered anymore.


End file.
